


Chance In The Making

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Gift Exchange, Oz Magi 2008, Scheming O'Reily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter manages to avoid being raped by Adebisi by fatally stabbing him. Now, Ryan O'Reily wants a meeting.</p><p>The story stands alone, but I do plan on adding more eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance In The Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cmk418).



There went Peter Schibetta, swaggering through Emcity like his balls were made of brass and they rang when he walked. He had jizz simply for being a Schibetta; now he was the fucking King of Jizz because of his part in the death of Simon Adebisi.

As far as Ryan was concerned, he was still a punk; a punk who'd taken out one of the most reliable sources for tits in Oz. Kenny and Pierce wouldn't be able to hold the operation together, even if they did know how Adebisi had smuggled the goods in. Ryan had been trying to figure it out since he got into Emcity, it was laughable to think that Adebisi had confided that information to those two fuck-ups. Once the fiends figured out that Schibetta was the reason their supply was cut off, one of them would get the bright idea to air hole him.

In the mean time, Ryan was going to have to sit down with him and make nice, maybe see if he could get in on some action with the Italians.

* * *

It was by pure accident that Ryan got a glimpse of Peter Schibetta sitting in his pod looking like a kid who'd just lost his puppy. He was sitting on the bottom bunk, elbows on his knees, head down. Ryan couldn't get a good look at his face, but there was something in the hunch of his shoulders that spoke more of weariness than triumph. No, Schibetta didn't look at all like a man who had just gutted the toughest son of a bitch in Oz, or like a man who had gotten revenge for the death of Nino Schibetta.

Ryan lost sight of Schibetta as he approached the pod and submitted to a brief pat down by one of the Guidos out front. Done, the guy gestured Ryan toward the door, a big smirk on his face. Yeah, the meatballs were all on top now and they might stay that way depending on how his meet with Schibetta went.

Schibetta had moved from the bunk to a chair that was wedged in the corner of the room. The seat was tilted back so the front legs were off the floor and the back of the chair was against the wall.

Ryan stopped a respectful distance away, leaning his shoulder against the bunk. "You did what a lot of people have been wanting to do for years. Congratulations."

Schibetta snorted, "Yeah, right. I know the two of your were tight."

"Business associates only. We had an lucrative arrangement: he brought in the tits, I made sure they got into the right hands. Or noses." Ryan smiled at his own joke, but Schibetta just looked irritated.

"Get to the point, O'Reily."

"So you want to get down to business? That's cool. We can cut a deal right now."

Schibetta sighed, looking put out. "Deal? There's no deal, O'Reily. I have all the business associates I need." Schibetta let his seat fall forward, then stood up. "We're done here."

Schibetta motioned with his hand and Ryan heard the pod door open behind him.

"Wait a minute. I was a friend to Nino-- "

"Really? You weren't just business associates? Like with Adebisi?"

Ryan had to tread carefully here. "Yeah, we did business together, but I did a couple of favors for him, too. I don't do favors for just anybody."

Schibetta was looking irritated again. "I don't need any favors from you. And I don't need your business. You can leave now."

Ryan felt his hands start to clench, but he kept them loose and put on his most charming smile. "Fine. See you around."

He kept the smile pasted on all the way to his own pod. As soon as he was alone, he cursed out loud, punching his fists into the air like he was punching that smug little punk's face in. He didn't indulge his temper for long, he couldn't afford to show weakness.

Without Adebisi or the Italians, Ryan was going to have to find a new supplier somehow or find a way to bring tits in himself, which would be both difficult and high risk. Fuck! Even if he did find a way to bring product in, the Italians wouldn't tolerate him selling in what was now their territory, not without demanding a sizeable chunk of the profits for themselves. The risk would be all on him with little to show for it.

And Schibetta had his own agenda. He probably knew that Ryan had something to do with Nino's death. He already took out Adebisi, Ryan was probably next.

The Italians, Peter Schibetta in particular, were an obstacle. Not only were they in the way of profit, but they were a direct threat to Ryan. He had to find a way to get to Schibetta.

Maybe he should start by finding out what had really happened in the cafeteria between him and Adebisi, then maybe he could get rid of the fucking Italians once and for all.

The End


End file.
